Anubis' Retribution
by Tayylore
Summary: Throughout the world, Greek culture is taught in the classroom. But for too long the Egyptian gods have been pushed aside, forgotten in time. Will they again reign supreme with the help of demigods promised immortality? Or be lost forever in history?
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Note: This is a group-written story that we hope you all enjoy, and we cannot stress enough our reliance on your reviews! They will inspire us to continue and put all our hearts into our writing. Percy Jackson does not belong to us. Neither do the gods, clearly. The original characters, however, are ours. In explanation of the M rating, there will be rape in chapters later to come.

* * *

Atalanta frowned at the giant doors that seemed to lead to hell; well, in a way the wooden opening was a portal to yet another nightmare. It all started when she turned thirteen, and it was like some dark force tried to over come her life to end it. That or it was dramatics, which believe it or not, was unlikely. She wasn't the typical teenage girl. Which was a surprise in itself, since her looks could draw in a grown man.

With a sigh she opened the door, lugging in all her luggage over one shoulder; her father had taught her to carry light, since he was always on the move from construction site to archaeological site, from work to play. It always helped to keep up. When her fingers brushed the flaking paint, she jumped back. She looked harder at the door with a tilted head. You could barely make out the engraving against the black paint.

Drummond's Rehabilitation to A New Ending. The hairs on the back of her neck stuck up as a foreboding feeling filled her. She should be used to it by now, after all it basically had been her shadow. But a new ending? Thankfully they had gone with DRANE Academy. It not only rolled off the tongue better, but it was less horrifying. Well, for those who didn't know it's true name.

"Can I help you?" A hand landed on her shoulder. With a jump Atalanta turned.

"Oh, no. I'm just here for the orientation… and to find my room?" she shrugged.

"Well, you have the wrong door. The one you want is down that walkway and to the left. There is a sign." The man waved his hand, banishing her as he shut the door in her face.

"The people here sure are polite." She huffed, redistributing her bags over her shoulder before continuing on the grey brick road. Hopefully, the wizard would be helpful this time. Why was she kidding herself? She would be lucky if the man she met was the headmaster, considering the way others have been.

She found her way far more easily from there. She sat down in the back of the auditorium; she found a seat next to a boy that look decent enough. His shaggy auburn hair hung into his eyes. His black jacket contrasted with his nerdy look.

"Hi. I'm Atalanta; you can call me Ata. Are you ready to be tamed?" She smirked with the thought of the new teachers who thought the students were all criminals.

"Hello, I'm William! Many teachers have tried, but failed to "tame" me. So, why are you at our lovely Academy?" William said happily with a smile in his eyes.

"Oh, you know, driving teachers insane and such, the usual so I'm told. Could you maybe help me find where I'm supposed to get my dorm?" Atalanta asked, quickly taking a liking to the strange boy.

"Oh, the dorms…ugh, SUCH a pain, I'll show you the way. Follow me." William said briskly and took Atalanta's arm, leading her to the headmistress' office. The shadows seemed to converge on the door as if in warning of the presence inside. 'Oh stop it; you're being a silly goose. She's probably just a kind, old lady.' Atalanta thought to herself.

"Well, here you go just knock and wait till you are given permission to go in! Byeee!" Billy whispered and half ran down the hallway to the exit.

"Well, let's get this over with." She said to herself nervously and knocked three times.

"_Who is it!" _A shrill voice asked, as if the knocking interrupted something important.

"Sorry to bother you. I just needed to find out where my dorm is located. My name is Atalanta Wolf." She answered with a calm, steady voice.

"_Oh it's __you!__ Well your dorm number is 666! Next to William Ragenschflagen!" _the shrill voice shrieked again, not even bothering to invite her in.

'How rude!' Atalanta thought. "Thank you, madam!" she said instead of speaking her mind. She then proceeded to try and find William.

-20 min. later. -

"Hey!" William jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Shh!" He grabbed Ata roughly and tried to cover her mouth.

"Why!" She smirked dodging his hand easily.

Two hot boys flung the door he'd been looking into every so often open. One had a white fluffy towel that clung around his waist. Water glistened to his spiky black hair and trailed down his tan muscled torso- he'd obviously just gotten out of the shower; he had an emo punk look to him. The other had blonde, shaggy hair- defiantly a jock; his orange and golden football pants hugged his legs. Both of their cool jade eyes landed on William as Ata's eyes landed on the _My Little Pony_ towel clutched in the blonde's right hand.

"Nice. But I stopped watching that show when I was four." Atalanta smirked placing an arm around her friend.

"What are you doing here… again?" The blonde snarled. The emo's eyes landed on Ata.

"Who's that?"

"Ata, and-" William could hardly keep his eyes off the emo Asian.

"I got lost and ran into William as he came down those stairs," she pointed to the right, "but it's not your business!"

The boys seemed to switch facial expressions. The emoish one smiled, and the blonde pouted.

Ata raised an eyebrow, "Who are you? Are you guys brothers?"

"I'm Brad," The blonde smiled, winking.

The Asian shook the water off his head as he rolled his eyes at Brad. "I'm Theo. And sadly, yes."

Brad rolled his eyes. "We have the same mom different fath-"

A bell sounded, playing some Barry Manilow melody

"What the hell!" Ata sneered at the music. "What's that about?"

"Uhm. T-That's the bell for c-class to start. C-Come on..I'll show you where..where to go.." Billy stated nervously, fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket.

* * *

Lydia's footsteps were all that could be heard echoing through the long corridor as she advanced through the dark palace. A feeling of uneasiness pervaded the frigid air. This temperature difference could only mean one thing; Hades was becoming angrier by the second. One might think the Underworld would grow warmer in correlation with his rage; Quite the contrary.

Lydia could see her frosty breath before her face, and the skin beneath her fingernails were becoming a dark purple.

The ancient walls of the palace were becoming very brittle, cracks forming on the smooth obsidian.

Lydia's pale face became paler as she trembled from the cold. After turning a corner, she flinched upon hearing Hades ranting. She ran to the end of the corridor, opening heavy, marble double doors and entering the glorious throne room.

"That damn sap..Who does that rag-a-muffin think he is?" He roared.

Lydia nervously stood in the doorway; he must be pretty angry if he was reverting to slang from so long ago. Not to mention he was talking to himself. That was never good.

"My lord..it's so cold.." Lydia said softly, approaching him slowly.

His blue eyes shifted to the beautiful, young girl.

"You..look marvelously spiffy." His eyes scanned up and down the demigoddess' body.

_He's in quite the bipolar mood today._ Lydia observed, but smiled at the compliment. His acclaims were always so flattering.

"Thank you." Her long, black dress swept across the floor as she moved closer to him.

His eyes changed with his mood; they now glowed a brilliant violet, contrasting beautifully with Lydia's golden eyes. She lifted her hand to touch Hades' raven hair that cascaded far past his shoulders in elegant, gorgeous waves. The god of the Underworld was extremely beautiful and wore wondrous black robes upon his deathly white skin.

Hades gently pulled her onto his lap, his eyes gazing deeply into hers. Lydia's presence could so easily calm down the bipolar god.

"Tell me more of what troubles you.." she requested, placing her hand on his.

"The details are vague," he sighed, "It's just a mess..I know not what to do.."

"I'm sorry you're so stressed.." Lydia whispered, brushing her lips over his. She could feel the air grow warmer; Hades' rage was rapidly falling and the palace warming.

Lydia smiled sweetly, lifting her hands to run her fingers through his hair. Hades pressed his soft lips to hers, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tightly around her body as he snaked his tongue past her eager lips and beyond her teeth.

Lydia moaned very softly, magical sensations coursing through her body as her pulse quickened. Sliding her tongue against his while pressing her body closer, her heart fluttered as her thoughts focused on how great he tasted and how much she loved him.

The passionate kiss left her breathless, though ended much quicker than Lydia wanted, and Hades started to lift her off of him.

"Please.. I need you.." she begged, desperately grabbing his hands as her hormones raged throughout her body.

Hades shook his head and replied firmly, yet lovingly, "Not now. Not in the Winter; you know this." He stood up, looking down at her and touching her long hair, then slowly tracing his fingernails along her jaw line. "It was risky enough kissing you, my dear." he added, then stepped away when she brought his hand to her lips. Lydia frowned, abruptly cutting off the kiss and releasing his hand, terribly hurt by this rejection. It wasn't fair! She deserved better than this!

"I am sorry." Hades offered an apology.

"_No_, you're_ not_!" Lydia snapped. "_Damn_ Persephone! I _hate _her!"

Hades wasn't surprised by this blasphemy, nor was he angered by it. He watched her calmly, and she shot him an angry glare, quickly accented by sorrowful tears sliding down her face. She turned around; storming out of the throne room with a painful sob that felt like it ripped apart her neglected heart that so ached for his attention and love.

"Lydia." Hades spoke, and Lydia halted in the arched threshold, turning again to face him. "You will investigate the rebellion against me," he commanded. Hades knew Lydia would never dare to refuse his orders.

She respectfully gave a low bow, the view of her cleavage bringing a smirk to the god's lips while he awaited her reply.

"Yes, father."


	2. Chapter 2

Atalanta and William sat in the Headmistress' office, wondering what they had done. The school year was almost over, and they had both been called down here by that shrill, unearthly voice. _I didn't even do anything! I don't wanna get kicked out of another school!..., _William thought angrily. The door behind them opened, startling both of the young students.

"_Good, you're both here._"__The figure that looked sort of human snarled from behind them, "_Now I can get rid of some of the pathetic children that protect the Greek gods and goddesses! This is gonna be __SO__ much fun!_"

"W-What do you mean children of the gods and goddesses? What a-are you?" William said, trembling with fear.

"Yeah and how exactly are _you_ gonna destroy us?" Atalanta asked, sounding braver then William by far.

"_Eat your hearts… all of you if I must. I wonder what Greeks taste like._"

Under the flickering of the dimly lit fluorescent lights the creature descended upon them. Ata shoved William aside, barely avoiding the snapping head of a crocodile. William looked at the lion-hippoish body that almost landed on him.

"Why!" William inspired his chest heaving.

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you. Then, I'm going to eat your organs, so that the Greeks will fall. We're sick of how much better you believe you are. You think you're alone in the world- that you own it! You're wrong!_" Her teeth snapped.

"And that is our fault?" Atalanta frowned trying to distract the creature so it wouldn't attack William. "Why are you so superior anyway?"__

The creature's dingy yellow fangs turned to her as her green cat eyes flamed. "_I am Ammit the Devourer of the Dead, the Dead Eater of Hearts, and the Great of Death! Egyptian gods have been here longer and are far greater than the meer gods you represent. You are __NO__ better than the humans you live among!_"

This time Ammit sprang with not only her pencil long fangs, but also with her front paws' claws extented. Ata looked around franticly. She noticed two things simultaneously; she was cornered, and she had nothing to protect herself with.

"William!" Atalanta screamed. Ata did the only thing she could think of. She used the wall to launch herself towards Ammit. She avoided the fangs; unfortunately, she couldn't avoid her claws. The pale yellowish, ragged razors ripped open her shoulder. The blood blossomed as William threw the phone that was on the cluttered desk at the creature. The cord stopped it short of hitting her, but the receiver continued on to smack Ammit on the snot. It bounced back and then hit her on the head once more before pointing obscurely at William as it landed on the floor with a crack.

Ammit froze her cold calculating gaze swung to him.

The door swung open with a creek. Theo entered it slowly, and when his eyes landed on William, a smile curved his lips. Ammit attacked, and William watched in horror as the Asian perished.

A sharp claw ripped through Theo's chest, pulling out his heart. The boy's body collapsed to the ground, blood flowing from his chest as his body gave a few violent twitches. Ammit devoured the organ with the snap of her strong jaws, then proceeded to lick the blood from her claws, laughing darkly and watching William and Ata.

Ata leaned against a wall, sliding to the floor as her wounded shoulder burned like ablazened knives.

With a sickening crack, Ammit tore Theo's arm from his body, thus flinging blood across the room and onto a stained glass window and even into William's eyes. Starting with this, she devoured his corpse piece by piece. She stepped on his chest, crushing his ribs, then suddenly looked at William and Ata again, a demented gleam in her reptilian eyes that seemed to say, _You're next._ She finished off the corpse with blood dripping from her teeth, streaming to the pool of blood beneath her.

William ran to the door, pulling on it frantically, but a magical force kept it close. "Let me out! Let me out!" He shouted, kicking at the door and knocking with both fists. "Help! Someone, please! Help!"

The large, glittering stained glass window shattered, a piece becoming embedded in William's arm. He spun around to see a girl around the age of seventeen or eighteen crouched on a desk. She had a sneer on her face as she grabbed a glass cross that had been on the desk, throwing it to the ground to shatter and add to the mess of the window.

"Ammit!" She jumped down, standing up straight. There was an air of superiority about her as she spoke to the creature in a language neither William nor Ata had ever heard. Ammit shrunk back in her presence.

"Begone! You are not needed here!" Lydia spoke in English, and in an instant the beast was gone. She looked rather annoyed; what was going on? This was not part of the plan!

"You! Rise!" Lydia commanded, looking over at Ata.

Atalanta rose slowly to her feet; she didn't want to show any weaknesses. She flipped her long hair out of her eyes as she face their rescuer. She wasn't sure if this was going to be a lucky break… or was this girl just someone else there to kill them.

"So where do we go from here?" Ata frowned. She chanced a glance towards William. He had fallen on the ground and wasn't making a move to get up. Glass sported from his arm as he looked up at the girl as if she was an angel. Ata calculated her chances… not good.

Lydia paced back and forth across the room, her eyes locked on William and Ata. "What trouble have you been causing?" She demanded. There had to be a reason Ammit was here without command… What if these children knew?

Ata watched her moves carefully as she thought up a story. Then, she shook her head. She'd never been a good liar. "We exist. That in its self is our trouble."

"Smart girl." Lydia smirked and leaned against the desk. "Do you know what you are, exactly?" She questioned. These kids were too dangerous not to be monitored by her at the camp.. they could ruin everything.. were these two what the ancient prophecy foretold?

"What is your definition of exactly?" Ata lips twitched. "I wouldn't want to say something stupid, now would I?" She knew she was pushing her luck, but something wasn't right; she could usually read people… but not this girl. Atalanta looked at William, wondering what would he say.

"Well, according to that horrible ugly beast thingy, we're pathetic demigods?"

"Good job, you're not as stupid as you look!" Lydia responded cruelly. She wasn't in the best of moods. She sat on the desk, crossing her legs and continuing to examine them. They didn't look too threatening. "So. Who are your parents?" She asked. It was quite an odd question, but that didn't matter.

"Poseidon. Although I wouldn't exactly call him a parent, he only cares for that bastard Percy! He hasn't tried to teach or help me! That is why I could do nothing to that demon." William snarled, but you could see how hurt he was.

Ata looked at William sadly. "I only know know father. You may have heard of him. Blake Wolf, the Egyptian archaeologist who found that new site recently… that's the best I can do." Atalanta shrugged going for innocence.

Lydia's expression softened when William spoke of neglection. "I see.." After Ata's answer, she was silent for a moment. She could tell there was something this girl was hiding. But what..? "And your mother? Tell me your mother." Her voice was hard again. Sharp and demanding.

Ata looked thoughtfully at the girl before her. "I know not of my mother. And if you knew my father then you wouldn't believe I had one." She forced a smile all while knowing it wouldn't convince anyone.

"You are a liar." Lydia sneered in disgust. "And now.. you get to clean all this up." She waved her hand, gesturing at the broken glass and all the blood. "Enjoy."

Ata blew out a deep breath, looking hard into the Lydia's eyes. "Fine." Atalanta shrugged. "You want to know my mothers? I don't see how it will help you…" Ata looked away out the window into the starry night. "Athena made me as a favor for Artemis. They both like to claim me at times." She looked back at Lydia her eyes hard. "Happy now? Cause I'm sure as hell not cleaning up that mess!"

"Ohh, yes, you are." Lydia smirked. "The blood especially. Or else you will be credited as murderers!"

Atalanta gave a small laugh. "It would be one of the more piety crimes I have been charged with, but who would believe you?"

"Don't worry. I'm quite the actress, if I do say so myself." Lydia started to allow tears to build in her eyes, and she sniffed, giving a dismal look, then laughing.

"Then, convince them that it was a freak accident and I will just catch a ride-" Ata made a face- "somewhere." She shrugged.

"Ugh, this constant bickering will accomplish nothing!" William shouted, moving in between the two.

"Peace doesn't help ether." Atalanta sneered. "Besides, I'll just meet up with my father. That should be fun." Ata rolled her eyes as she remembered what her father had done… He separated her from her twin and that would always be unforgivable. When she got home, he'd probably just send her to a different private school this time to live with her grandparents.

"You know that those freaking monsters won't stop attacking us!" William shouted even louder, "They'll find us even if we run!"

"I've lived with that my whole life... Longer might kill me, but so what."

"You'll be going with me." Lydia said, matter-of-factly. It was more of a command than just a statement.

"Where are we going?" Ata raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose I'm in. I've got nowhere else to go." William said, hollowly. He noticed Lydia watching him intensely.

Ata rolled her eyes. "You would be wouldn't you?"

"Excellent, excellent. And you," Lydia's eyes shifted to Ata, "You will cooperate, yes?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ata compressed her lips.

"The answer should be obvious." Lydia stated with a dark smirk.

She grabbed a wrist of each young demigod, and in an instant they seemed to sink into the shadows with a disorienting feeling close to astral projection. Lydia brought them with her as she travelled shadow-to-shadow, building-to-building, city-to-city, until they were in New York.

"What the crap was that?" William demanded, his heart beating furiously.

"Umbrakinesis." Lydia answered as Billy and Ata examined their new surroundings, including a nearby hill.

"_What_ did you just call me?" William shouted.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Umbrakinesis… control of shadows."

"Shadow travel?" Ata concluded.

"Good job." Lydia patted Ata's shoulder and grinned. "And welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


End file.
